


"Lobster"

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisogna battere il ferro finché è caldo XD</p>
<p>"Homarus americanus", sentenzia Sherlock, prendendo un boccone e guardandosi intorno con aria curiosa. Qualsiasi siano i pensieri che gli sfrecciano in testa, John riesce soltanto a ridacchiare tra sè e sè per il suo piccolo broncio concentrato, la mezza scottatura che gli ha baciato il naso e le guance colorandoli di rosa, e la ridicola camicia a quadretti che John è riuscito a fargli indossare solo sotto pesanti minacce di astensione dagli obblighi coniugali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lobster"

_Luglio 2020 - da qualche parte in un ristorante di aragoste sulla costa del Maine_

 

Che le mani di Sherlock siano un'opera d'arte in sé e per sé nell'insieme di quella irritante meraviglia che è l'uomo preso tutto insieme, non è una grossa novità. 

John le ha notate al primo incontro, ormai un millennio fa, insieme a tutto il resto. Occhi, bocca, riccioli impertinenti, zigomi e via discorrendo. 

Oltre ad essere belle sono abili, che si tratti di maneggiare vetrini di microscopio, suonare il violino, aggrapparsi alle spalle di John, accarezzarlo con dolcezza - o affamata disperazione.

Il tutto concorre ad un palpito di senso di colpa che anche a distanza di anni John non può reprimere del tutto, anche se sta imparando a farselo passare presto - se soltanto si fosse accorto prima di quanto Sherlock fosse meraviglioso...

... ma via, l'importante è che siano qui, in una sorta di secondo viaggio di nozze, e che lui possa osservare le dita lunghe e agili di Sherlock che maneggiano con cura e precisione gli strumenti per spolpare un grosso astice.

"Homarus americanus", sentenzia Sherlock, prendendo un boccone e guardandosi intorno con aria curiosa. Qualsiasi siano i pensieri che gli sfrecciano in testa, John riesce soltanto a ridacchiare tra sé e sé per il suo piccolo broncio concentrato, la mezza scottatura che gli ha baciato il naso e le guance colorandoli di rosa, e la ridicola camicia a quadretti che John è riuscito a fargli indossare solo sotto pesanti minacce di sospensione degli obblighi coniugali.

"Come si chiama a casa sua?" risponde John, molto poco interessato ai crostacei se non all'idea di averne nel piatto, ma divertito dall'idea che Sherlock possa saperne. Si è documentato una volta sapute le tappe del viaggio proposto da John, o si è trovato ad affrontare un caso che gli ha richiesto una conoscenza approfondita in proposito? Che sia l'una o l'altra cosa, è ugualmente divertente.

"Astice americano," annuncia Sherlock, leccandosi un dito, "la costa del Maine è famosa per questo. La pesca è molto regolamentata. Per esempio se viene pescata una femmina con uova la prassi è di.."

John non resiste più. Allunga una mano per accarezzare quella di Sherlock, sfiorare con la punta delle dita la fascetta metallica della fede.

Sherlock si ferma a metà frase, solleva un sopracciglio con aria lievemente interrogativa.

John sorride.

"Lo sai che ti adoro, e non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto al mondo, con nessun altro, e non vorrei che nessun altro mi raccontasse mai degli astici americani, vero?" 

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, arrossisce lievemente sotto la scottatura. Schiude la bocca per ribattere qualcosa, poi la richiude con il sospetto di un sorriso.

John approfitta della pausa per continuare, passando il pollice sulle nocche della mano di Sherlock.

"E sei anche sexy, mentre parli di aragoste."

Sherlock sorride davvero, a questo punto. Volta la mano per stringere quella di John, riprende senza perdere un altro battito.

"... la femmina con le uova viene marchiata con un segno specifico su di una specifica pinna caudale e ributtata in mare per preservare gli animali in età riproduttiva. Il marchio dura per due mute complete e può durare fino a cinque anni e oltre..."

\---


End file.
